


Arkangel

by BlueRabbits



Category: Black Mirror, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Childbirth, M/M, Miscarriage?, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Overdose, Patrick’s mom is crazy, alpha pete, alternative universe: black mirror, omega patrick, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Based off of black mirrors episode of same name but changed to suit my own ideas inspired by it.





	Arkangel

So like inspired by the black mirror episode and like omega Patrick was nearly taken away by betas when he was still a young child and his mother was so lucky to find him when she did bc those Betas could of took him away and she would never of seen her baby boy. So she signs up to this trial programme where she can keep tabs on Patrick using an app and a tag that Patrick gets and it hurts the poor omega to have done and she is actually believing that it’s best for him and she can keep him safe this way. And it’s all set up and she can see everything that Patrick can see and even checks his vitals. Which is a great idea in her mind but Patrick’s sobbing bc he’s hurting and doesn’t like the tag they just put on him and she fucking changes his mood to be happy using the app and that’s just wrong on so many levels.

 

Which basically sets Patrick up to being kept away from anything dangerous and getting rid of a proper childhood for the omega because of her constant need to watch his every move and what he sees and if she doesn’t like it she will put parental block on the app so Patrick won’t be able to see anything and it really messes with the omega to the point where he actually hurts himself bc he can’t see blood it blurs out and his mom freaks over it and thinks something is wrong with Patrick and not that her constant messing with the app and the tag she had on Patrick that has made him like this because he’s questioning things he can’t see and wants to know more about it all.

 

She does turn the app off and puts the pad away in the attic so Patrick can be a free person and not have her watching him 24/7 and it’s really irritating her wanting to know what Patrick is doing but she forgets about it eventually knowing her baby is safe and not in any sort of harm and it lasts for a few years then Patrick gets into his teen years and almost all of the omegas he was at school with are dropping out and finding alpha. A few even have children already and Patrick is one of the very few omegas left in school waiting to graduate so he can find an alpha and start a family. Patricia isn’t having any of that and constantly tells Patrick that education is very important and if he wants to succeed in life he needs to stop thinking about getting an alpha. He’s gone 16 years without needing an alpha in his life why does he need one now, it really sticks to Patrick but he really wants to be a mommy too bc that’s his inner omega talking and also how his own upbringing was and how he wants to be rid of his mother and raise a bub differently to the way she has raised him. He found out about the chip she had put on him and that it was banned globally after a few years of it being brought out but he’s still chipped and she can still check up on him randomly.

 

Patrick did a lot of sneaking around the house to find the pad so he can smash it knowing she’s still using it to check on him. She knows when he’s trying to sneak out in the middle of the night and she fucking knew when he started dating that alpha and made the alpha break up with him bc she didn’t like that he was older than Patrick. The omega had to change Petes contact name bc she was constantly watching him when he got texts off of said alpha and Patrick had to  
Come up with a secret code and made up language for him and Pete to have a proper conversation without his mother knowing every word they’re saying, Pete says he doesn’t mind bc Patricia is a bit crazy but Patrick knows that Pete doesn’t like having to sneak around bc Patrick is 18 and deserves to be treated like an Adult and Petes always saying if he was Patrick’s alpha then she wouldn’t be able to have access to the pad anymore and won’t be able to control Patrick’s life.

 

She hates when Patrick mentions alphas and wanting to move out bc that means she won’t be able to control Patrick’s every move and it’s toxic and Patrick really needs to get out of the house. He’s mentioned before about what would she do if he ever gets an alpha and they bond and she ignored it and told Patrick it’s going to be the two of them only and that left Patrick with a bad taste bc she really doesn’t want Patrick to live his own life. He does however manage to get a hold of the pad and hide it away from her and he sneaks out while she’s at work to meet up with Pete and finally get some alone time with his alpha.

 

 

//I just realised there’s a dent in my bed holy shit//

 

 

They totally fuck that night and Pete is amazing in Patrick’s opinion. Well the omega was a virgin and Pete swiped it better than swiper could steal anything in Dora the explorer. You can blame Patricia for that bc she only lets Patrick watch brain melting baby programmes that’s why the omega just reads books then gets annoyed when there’s lines blurred bc of what it is. Anyway, pete nearly binds them and stops himself but Patrick tilts his neck and tells pete he wants it and it wasn’t anything Patrick wants to experience again. It wasn’t bad bc he was being bonded to the love of his life but it fucking hurt and Patrick couldn’t help but thing being tagged didn’t hurt as much and he hates himself for thinking that. Pete knotted at the same time and Patrick was moaning at the pain and pleasure saying Petes name and digging his nails into the alphas back and tightening his legs around his waist, Patrick was in bliss after with pete licking at his gland that’s probably bruised over and getting the occasional kiss just basking in their new bond and falling even more in love then suddenly Petes face goes blurry and Patrick screams scaring the alpha and pete worrying about why Patrick is screaming and Patrick just tries to get out that Patricia has the pad and is blocking his face and he can’t see the alpha and Patrick is freaking out bc she can get his location and find out where he is and she deadass breaks in to Petes apartment threatening the alpha and telling Patrick to get dressed, Patrick covers his neck from her view and tells pete he will text him later or try to call him but Patricia is saying he won’t and not even letting pete say anything about being bonded to Patrick and she dragging the omega to her car and glaring at him any chance she can get.

 

It’s been months since Patrick has properly spoken to pete and Patricia has since turned the pad off bc she doesn’t let Patrick leave the house. The only sort of communication he has with pete is by texting their mutual friends and passing messages on and Patrick hates it, he shouldn’t be locked up like this and he’s trying to find a way to get out of this. He doesn’t know where the pad it so he can’t do another runner with it and finally go to pete and beg the alpha to claim ownership of him so she can’t get to him. She doesn’t know they’re bonded but she will probably kick up a fuss saying Petes not fit to care for an omega and Patrick knows pete is talking to his dad who’s a lawyer about what he can do bc of their bond but Patricia is too possessive and controlling over Patrick.

 

The omega has also found out he’s carrying Petes child and it’s taking him so much to cover it up, he even had to fake a heat so she wouldn’t find out and try to do something about it. He at least wants to keep a part of pete if he isn’t allowed to be with the alpha but it worries Patrick about what she will do when he gives birth and the baby is here. He’s six months along and it’s a miracle she hasn’t found out yet. It’s coming near the three month mark where he needs to fake another heat and he’s hoping that Pete can find a way to get Patrick away from his mother bc he hates being confined to the same four walls all day everyday, inmates in prison have more freedom than he does. It’s really not fair at all that Patrick has to live like this because she doesn’t want to loose her only child. 

 

Patricia ends up having to go to work after pulling a sick one for three months and using Patrick as an excuse for her not coming into work and Patrick rummages through everything to find that fucking pad so he can get the hell out of there and away from her but she had taken it with her and turned it on to see what Patrick is doing while she’s away and gets the shock of her life when he detects that Patrick is pregnant and she’s anger bc that fucking alpha did this to her sweet omega boy and it doesn’t sit well with her so after work she buys an emergency contraceptive and even pills that will kill an unborn child just in case the ec pill doesn’t work and makes Patrick a ‘nutritional’ smoothie to help him feel better bc he’s been sick the past few days and she now knows why and Patrick not knowing what she spiked the smoothie with drinks it anyway and it only takes a few hours before Patrick is sending pain through their bond to Pete and curled up on the floor sobbing and holding his stomach. Patricia wasn’t expecting that reaction to the pills she had given him and worried that he might be overdosing she calls an ambulance and Patrick is rushed to hospital and Pete is freaking out bc his omega is distressed and in pain and he doesn’t know where Patrick is.

 

She’s sat there in the waiting room with her head in her hands. Patrick gave birth in the ambulance to a fully developed foetus that wasn’t breathing when they were out. The sounds of her sons wails of pain really hit her hard, they managed to get the baby to give out a few soft cries but they were immediately rushed to the icu and Patrick was taken to a private room where he yelled to get her away from him and she was escorted to the waiting room outside of the ward where she won’t be able to get in without being authorised and she isn’t anymore. Pete was contacted bc Patrick knows his number and the alpha rushed to his omega as fast as he could, carrying a stuffed bear plush that he bought after finding out he was going to be a dad and the alpha was told about their bub being in the icu bc of Patricia giving Patrick two types of pills made to terminate an unwanted foetus. Unfortunately he had to see her face when he got to the ward Patrick is kept in and they had a bit of a stand off silently glaring at each other. Patricia tried blaming pete but pete simply told her about herself and the reasons why Patrick ran away all those times and why he kept the child a secret for seven months, and that Patrick had to fake being in heat so she wouldn’t find out about the baby, he wanted a family and he wanted freedom and she just ruined that bc she too controlling and too blinded by wanting what she wants to see or even ask what Patrick wants. And she’s stood there shocked for a moment but pete goes walking into the ward to his omega and she’s yelling that he shouldn’t be allowed to see Patrick but the alpha ignores her and walks into the room Patrick is in and his heard breaks for the omega.

 

Patrick looks ill and tired but he still manages to smile seeing pete for the first time in so long that he nearly jumps out of the bed to hug the alpha bc it’s been so long but pete goes to Patrick instead and cuddles the poor thing as he sobs about their baby and how he doesn’t know what to do. It’s Patricia’s fault they both know but Patrick can’t help but blame himself and Pete is trying to soothe the poor omega but they don’t know what the news is on their child and they both wait anxiously on any sort of word about their sweet newborn child. Pete even stays in the room with Patrick bc no one would try to separate Patrick from pete after everything he’s gone through, the last thing he needs is to be separated from his alpha in his time of need.

 

It takes three days before either of them hear anything on they baby. Patricia has been taken into custody bc they realised pete and Patrick are bonded and she not only separated a bonded alpha and omega, bc in this case pete is the guardian of Patrick and not his mother. She abused the privilege of getting Patrick tagged and constantly controlled his life and she got Patrick tagged which is now completely banned and illegal to still use. She also caused an omega to go into early labour and possibly killed the child so she’s definitely going to jail bc there’s too many things against her in legal cases and Pete decides what’s happening to her and he just wants her away from Patrick and gets a restraining order against her and she will never be able to see Patrick. 

 

Goods news was that the baby survived and they have a boy. He’s a little underweight and the pills Patrick was given unknowingly didn’t affect him they just needed to be sure he was perfectly healthy but saying anything to pete and Patrick. But they have a perfectly strong and healthy baby boy and he’s taken to Patrick after the new parents are told that he’s fine. He’s very small of course bc he is a premature baby and he’s an a small version of Patrick with tufts of dark hair, he’s beautiful and Patrick is so happy and pete is so proud, he’s kissing Patrick’s head and just admiring their newborn baby loving that they get the happy ending they deserve and can finally be at peace together with their tiny child and fall in love all over again as a family making new memories. Pete is even given the pad that Patricia used to see Patrick’s every move and the first thing pete does is smash it and then locks it in a safe in their attic that he doesn’t know the password too so Patrick doesn’t have to worry about anyone controlling him like how his mother did. And he can focus of raising their perfect bubbly baby boy with his hubby.

 

 

 

 

Ya bois supplements are working and I don’t feel dead anymore!


End file.
